This application relates generally to the use of consumer electronic devices and more specifically to the creation of device certificates for verifying access rights.
Electronics may be designed to play or process content that is regulated. Such content may be controlled or owned by a third party that allows access to the content on a limited basis. Examples are allowing information to be accessed a predetermined number of times, or for a given time period. A common way of controlling access to content is through controlling access to a content key, and hence the content. Usage of the content must be consistent with a policy specified in the license in order for the DRM to access the license's key and enable access to the content. Control of access is typically provided at manufacture by security features that can prevent unauthorized access to the information at a later time.